Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to generally to digital resource management and more specifically to navigating digital resources in a web browser.
Description of Related Art
There are billions of Information Resources available on computer networks, the most prominent/widely used of which is the World Wide Web. An Information Resource can be hosted independently of other Information Resources on a computer network by being stored at a unique location defined by a unique Uniform Resource Identifier (URI). Each of these independent Hosted Information Resources may provide unique and valuable content and/or functions.
Users frequently may want to group and display one or more of these independent Hosted Information Resources as a defined, cohesive, and, at times, explicitly sequential hosted resource set. A user can present these independent Hosted Information Resource sets either to an external audience or to him/herself; the latter act often constituting study or review.